


Christmas Luck

by Rachel74



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: The boys look set for another dismal Christmas, till for once good fortune is with them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Luck

The Kid was huddled under a blanket wearing his gloves, jacket ,extra shirts and most of the socks he owned, but he still didn't feel warm. He glanced over at his partner and though night had fallen, the light of the moon allowed him to see that Heyes was looking just as uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to complain but at the look his partner shot him, he decided that saying nothing was wiser and closed his mouth quickly. Shivering with his teeth chattering Curry managed with some shuffling and wriggling to wrap the blanket even more tightly round his body as he burrowed into the straw until only his head was uncovered.

Finally feeling more confident that he'd not freeze to death during the night he closed his eyes, listened to the quiet snuffling of their horses and tried to sleep. But some time later he was still wide awake. With a sigh he accepted that if he didn't at least try to make peace again, he'd get no rest for hours. He opened his eyes, peered through the shadows at the lump hunched up on his right side and cleared his throat before saying a little awkwardly, “I'm sorry, Heyes. I didn't know that joker was going to get so fired up.”

He was hoping for some response. At this point he'd even welcome a sarcastic retort. It would be better than the grumpy silence that Heyes had subsided into for the last few hours after his initial complaining about having to leave the town. However no reply was forthcoming and so Curry resigned himself to waiting till morning to try again. He couldn't really blame his partner for ignoring him. It was hard enough being out in the cold when lack of money gave them no choice, but this year they'd carefully made sure to have enough to enjoy themselves somewhere warm for Christmas. Now with the next town simply too far away for them to reach in time for the day, they would once again be stuck out in the wilds. He was honest enough to admit that if the situation had been reversed, he'd be just as annoyed and unwilling to talk as Heyes. 

He was on the edge of sleep, the need for rest finally overcoming his discomfort at the chill between them when Heyes eventually answered. “Weren't entirely your fault, Kid. I know you tried real hard to avoid drawing on him. And in the end that barkeep recognised us both from a train.”

“I'm still sorry Heyes, know you were lookin' forward to spending Christmas off the trail.”

Heyes snorted before replying softly,“ Well, we'll make do as usual Kid and maybe next year we'll be luckier.”

Curry with a relieved huff of breath at the easing of tension between them, rolled on to his side and after a quiet, ”Night, Heyes,” he was soon fast asleep.

Booted feet and a heavy prod from a rifle woke him early next morning. He looked up blearily into the face of a moustached man with greying hair and a grim expression holding the weapon like he knew what to do with it. Curry glanced carefully over his shoulder at his partner and saw that he too had a gun levelled at him. Despite only looking at most fourteen, the boy holding the gun looked both confident and comfortable with his weapon. Curry guessed due to their facial similarity that the man and boy were father and son. Inwardly cursing that he hadn't thought to keep watch as dawn broke, he slowly raised his hands careful to make no move towards his colt. The older man waved him to move onto his back saying as he did so, “Slowly now and leave those hands right where I can see them.” The Kid obeyed the instruction, keeping his movements slow and steady, eager not to provoke him.

“Whatcha doin' in our barn?” This from the boy and directed towards Heyes.

Curry risked moving his head again so he could glance over at his partner. His face was such a picture of innocence that The Kid despite their situation had to look away almost immediately to keep from laughing. “We're real sorry about trespassing on your property but we don't know this area at all. So by the time we figured out we was lost, it was real late and we were desperate for somewhere to sleep. We'll do some jobs round here to pay for those oats our horses ate and for the use of your barn.” Heyes sounded so convincingly full of apologetic nervousness that even Curry knowing the truth almost believed him. He was projecting an air of harmlessness with an ease that Curry couldn't help but envy. He didn't think he was doing quite so well, but hoped he was managing something unthreatening at least.

Curry thought the man was likely convinced by Heyes' explanation, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were safe. He could still take them into town to report their trespass. A trip that could quite easily lead them to a twenty year stay at The Wyoming Territorial Prison.

After a few moments of silence the older man nodded, moved his gun away and indicated his son do the same. The younger man complied reluctantly and looked about to complain, but was quelled by a fierce look from his Father, who then turned to them his face softening. “Well you folks don't look like you're plannin' on murdering us in our beds, so your idea sounds like fair payment to me. I'm Josiah Sampson and this is my youngest, Michael.”

Heyes smiled at them brightly, “I'm Joshua and this here is my partner Thaddeus.” Curry wasn't surprised that he hadn't given their full aliases. The suspicious looks Michael was throwing them suggested that Smith and Jones wouldn't go very far in convincing him that they weren't trouble.

After another couple of minutes of studying them Josiah seemed to come to a decision and turned back to his son, saying firmly, “Go tell your Ma we've two more for breakfast.”

“But Pa...”

“Do it son, we've more than enough. I've plenty work for them, so they gonna need some fuel.” Michael scowled in silent annoyance before heading out of the barn his back stiff with resentment.

Curry watched him go, then exchanged another look with Heyes. Together they slowly slid off their makeshift bed until they were stood on the barn floor. 

The Kid could feel Josiah watching them as they brushed the straw off their clothes and stamped their feet, rubbing themselves as they tried to warm up. When Curry looked up from their feeble attempts the man's eyes were kind as he said gently. “Ain't exactly the weather for sleepin' in barns, but Ellie's cooking will soon have you boys warmed up.” 

Curry feeling a huge sense of relief and no little surprise couldn't help saying. “We sure are grateful that you're taking this so easy.”

“Well it being so cold, it don't seem right to chase you off. Besides ain't like I'm getting nothin' in return.” He gave a slightly mischievous grin and Curry smiled back at him as he heard Heyes laugh softly.

XXX

A few hours later they had finished cleaning out the small stable and were raking in the clean hay when Michael came in, his face pulled down into another frown. “I don't know what Pa is thinkin' , but he wants you to stay for supper. I know my Ma's missin' my brothers somethin' fierce, now they've gone East, but it don't seem right invitin' trespassers in to eat once, never mind twice.”

If breakfast was anything to go by, supper was likely to be a real treat. The Kid glanced hopefully over towards Heyes, who flashed him an amused smile before turning to the boy, “That's a mighty kind offer that we'd be foolish to turn down.”

Michael sighed heavily as if he'd expected that answer and said grudgingly, “Supper is at six thirty.” With that he stomped off towards the exit saying as he did so.“ If this were my farm, I'd have taken you to the Sheriff or at least chased you off, but my folks never did have any sense. Lucky we ain't all dead.”

He stomped out, slamming the stable door behind them and after a brief silence, they both broke into laughter at the boy's disgruntlement. “I'm sure glad it's his Daddy's farm, Heyes.”

“Me too, Kid, me too.”

XXX

Some time after supper was over and the dishes put away, the cosy warmth of the room along with good food, a late night and a long day left the Kid struggling to keep his eyes open. He rocked backwards in his chair and would have fallen if Heyes hadn't caught him just in time. Realising it must have gotten late, he stood as Heyes did the same. Meeting the warm eyes of Mrs Sampson he said truthfully. “Thank you, Ma'am, that was the best meal I can remember eating in a long while. Me and Joshua have decided to leave tomorrow afternoon once we get that fencing properly repaired.”

Josiah and his wife exchanged a glance before Mrs Sampson said, “Look boys, we've been talking too and our house feels kinda empty this year. We thought it'd be nice for us all, if you stayed and spent Christmas Day with us.”

Michael watched them scowling, but at the glance his Mother shot him said nothing and instead looked down as if studying his hands.

The Kid was touched by the invitation, feeling it was especially kind given how little the Sampson's knew about them. It'd been years since they'd spent Christmas with a family. At Valpo it had just meant no lessons and an extra hour in church. After they'd run away from the home they'd generally been too cold and hungry to really notice its arrival. When they'd been leaders of The Devil's Hole Gang, most of the season had been spent gambling and drinking or sleeping off a hangover. That pattern hadn't altered much whether they were in a town or in the hideout itself. The main difference being that in town Christmas Day had often dawned with them waking up in a high class brothel. He hadn't really felt the need to celebrate it any other way at the time, but now after two years of spending Christmas on the trail and faced with such a generous invitation the urge to accept was almost overwhelming. The sensible side of him knew that politely pleading a prior engagement would be a lot safer. There was still a realistic possibility that someone from town would decide to come looking for them, feeling that $20,000 would make a very nice Christmas present.

He started to decline, but was suddenly assailed by a crystal clear memory of his family at their last Christmas. He coughed as his mouth dried and the words of refusal stuck in his throat. He felt the lightest squeeze on his shoulder just as Heyes said, “We'd love to stay. Real kind of you to offer Ma'am.” Curry glanced at him surprised and grateful. He saw some of his own feelings reflected in his partner's eyes, as well as an affectionate understanding that did nothing to ease the sudden lump in his throat.

At their agreement, Josiah shook Curry's hand enthusiastically as Ellie engulfed him in a tight hug. The Kid watching as the process was repeated with Heyes took a deep breath and prepared himself to reluctantly leave the warm haven. They were almost at the door when Mrs Sampson spoke again. “If Josiah don't object, we got a better place for you boys to sleep than that draughty old barn.” Josiah looked a little hesitant, but Curry seeing him note the absence of their weapons and take in his wife's hopeful expression wasn't too surprised when he nodded his agreement. “Sure Ellie, they can sleep in Billy and Jacob's old room, ain't like its being used and even with extra blankets that barn ain't real fit for sleepin' in at this time of year.”

Some time later as he lay half-asleep in the quiet room, snugly comfortable on clean sheets and under a thick quilt, Curry found his thoughts straying again to their families, long gone a lifetime ago. But as his memories drifted towards painful, Heyes' voice came over to him from the next bed, “Well Kid, it's sure gonna be a better Christmas than we expected. Sleep well.”

The gentle warmth in the tone made Curry smile as he replied softly, “Sure is Heyes. Sure is. Sweet dreams.” Feeling very content, the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was his partner's quiet pleased laugh.


End file.
